Various release devices are utilized in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire the arrow. Many of these devices include mechanical grippers which engage the bowstring directly, or which engage nock elements mounted on the bowstring. Other devices use rope looped about the bowstring as the release mechanism.
It is also known to use wrist straps connected to the release devices to enhance control and accuracy of the release device. Examples of such wrist straps may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,508; 4,981,128; 4,791,908; and 4,509,497.
The present invention relates to an improved wrist strap and associated connector which provides several degrees of freedom of movement for the release device relative to the wrist strap.
The connector by which the release device is connected to the wrist strap in accordance with the present invention eliminates torque between the release body and the connector/wrist strap assembly. At the same time, the connection between the connector itself and the wrist strap allows for complete mobility between the release and the wrist strap, permitting the release to lay back on the users arm when not in use.
In a first exemplary embodiment of the invention, a connector and associated wrist strap assembly includes a connector barrel having a threaded aperture at the forward end thereof which is adapted to receive a threaded fastener from a link pin mounted in a rearward portion of the release device. The link pin may comprise a generally cylindrical or disk-shaped member transversely bored and counterbored to receive the head of a threaded screw. The threaded shank portion of the screw extends rearwardly of the link pin and is adapted to be received in the threaded aperture at the forward end of the connector barrel. The link pin may rotate about its own transverse center axis, while the screw fastener is free to rotate within the link pin about its own mutually perpendicular axis. Set screws are used to lock the screw fastener to the connector barrel, so that the connector barrel is also free to rotate with the screw fastener relative to the link pin and the release. The screw fastener can be threaded into the connector barrel to the desired extent prior to locking in place with the set screws, thereby also affording a degree of axial adjustability between the release device and the connector.
A rearward portion of the barrel-shaped connector is formed with a relatively smooth bore intersected by a pair of transversely oriented threaded apertures in generally opposed relationship. The rearward end of the barrel connector has a round opening which is adapted to receive an adjustable link rod in telescoping relationship. The link rod is also generally cylindrical in shape and adapted to slide in opposite directions within the barrel. The link rod is formed with one and preferably two or more transverse holes which are alignable with the transverse holes in the barrel. In other words, the link rod can also be adjusted axially within the barrel connector, and locked in the desired position by set screws extending through the transverse holes in the barrel, the set screws extending at least partially into the chosen hole in the link rod. This arrangement provides a further degree of axial adjustability. The rearwardmost end of the link rod is formed with a rearwardly extending tongue having a transverse hole adapted to connect with a strap link sewn into the wrist strap. The release and barrel connector are thus free to slide about and pivot about the strap link on the strap itself, thereby affording several additional degrees of freedom of movement for the release device and connector relative to the wrist strap.
Other embodiments of the invention adapt the connector for use with different release devices. A variation in the wrist strap link design is also disclosed herein, which further enhances the ability of the connector barrel to slide on the link.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the present invention relates to a connector for a bowstring release wrist strap comprising:
a barrel portion having a first end adapted to receive a fastener component mounted on the bowstring release, and a second end receiving a slidable and axially adjustable link rod, said barrel portion and said link rod rotatable relative to said release, said link rod having a distal free end adapted for connection to a wrist strap.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.